Rolana Candeliere
Created by: Mishachu Tubby ' Well, here we go, i guess.... My name is..... Rolana Candlewick. ( aka Ro, Rolo, Rola, Lana, Or Rolana Lucignolo) I am the adopted daughter and successor of Romeo ( aka Candlewick ) from The Adventures of Pinocchio. Sadly, in my story i have to become a donkey ._. But i dont want to be forgotten by every stinking airhead that goes to Ever After High. I swear everyone is just idiotic. Its like, some kids are rebels just because they dont ''want ''their destiny. I see better reasons to become a rebel than that. There are some kids who have to be a villain, they die, or they are killed. Its like, have common sense, especially if you get the happily ever after in the story. .-. Portrayers She would sound like Helena Boham Carter ( who voices Emily the Corpse bride and plays as the Red Queen from Tim Burton's ''Alice in Wonderland ) when she speaks English. Mostly Rolana mumbles because she cant speak english very well. But Rolana can get loud at times when she has to be. Her live action portrayer would be Ariana Grande Character Personality Rolana is dangerously shy and completely isolated from the other students at Ever After High. She is normally bullied because of her fairytale role, which is very ironic because she is supposed to be a jerk. She is very tomboyish due to being raised with 5 brothers. She is so much like a boy that people even mistake her for a boy.People also tease her by pulling on her ears or tail which makes her bray. She is also very polite and quiet. She very much hates it when people call her a jackass, ''just because she is part donkey. She is extremely agressive towards people and has a bad temper when stubborn and upset. She is trying to gain confidence but its hard since she is kinda shy. She also sees no reason for the ''good students ''(students who have a happily ever after and find happiness) to be rebels, since they have nothing to worry about. But she is also Loyal and sweet and truthful to the ones she cares about and loves very much. She treats her friends as if they were her owners or masters. Appearance Rolana has fire-like red hair in an organized braid, auburn eyes, light pink lips, a bit under pale, she has donkey ears and a donkey tail. She is also very tall and slender, fitting into her role into the story, but she is considered pudgy or curvy to the coachman and he suggests she eat less meat and dairy. Her height is about 5 foot ten, and she should end growing at about six feet. And she also has a few piercings. Story The Adventures of Pinocchio, but there are also rumors that she is the biological lovechild daughter of Nick Bottom and Titiana from the story A Midsummer Night's Dream, most people dont know if it is true or not because there is evidence that her mother was indeed a donkey, not a fairy. But other rumors suggest that Titiana sent Lana away with a jenny, because they already had successors of them that were chosen to go to Ever After High. Also people think her father is Nick Bottom because most of her donkey features are on her face, and Nick had the head of a donkey. How Rolana fits into it After Candlewick became a donkey, he was sold to a farmer to work in hard labor. Then came a jenny because the farmer decided he needed more young strong foals and... you know what happened yada yada yada... and Rolana's brothers were born. Then the farmer wanted more jennies so he got a big trailer full of them and Rolana was one of the foals in there. Her actual mother, was slaughtered not so long after she gave birth to her. So Donya and Romeo took her in as their foal along with her 5 step brothers. As a foal, she was told she never met her "father" because he had to go on a long "buisness trip". She is categorized as a successor of Candlewick because she has her step fathers looks and a slender figure, and she was really adopted. Her step brothers were not chosen for the part because they were all too old or too young to take the part and go to Ever After High. Relationship Family She was raised by her 5 step brothers; Jack, Jackson, Asino, Luke, and Donatello along with her envious stepsister, Luciana. She was really adopted and is not sure who her real family is. She has a step mother named Donya who treats her as her own since Rolana is the only other girl in the family of boys. Rolana expresses her step brothers as "a clamor of brays and mess" reflecting that boys who go to The Land of Toys are very loud and troublemaking. As a child, Rolana was more of a jerk and trouble maker than she is now. And she was adopted, due to no one knowing anyone else who was related to her besides her mother. It is rumored that Grimm had killed Rolana's mother due to Rolana being the perfect successor of Romeo, making her older stepsister Luciana jealous. Friends She has aqquaintances, not friends. No one ever sees her other then as a stupid donkey. People basically hate her and want nothing to do with her since they think she is ugly and stupid and worthless. She goes along with this even though she is torn and broken on the inside. She makes friendship bracelets in her spare time but of course has no one to give them to since she has no friends. She used to have one friend but she hasnt seen him since she was 4. She is trying to make more friends but its hard. Most people want her to shut up, so she never talks to anyone unless being told to talk. She doesnt really know if she has friends or not. She feels she isnt because her old friends werent there when she needed them the most. She knows friends are always there for eachother. Pets She does not have a pet for she is technically Islebella Lilman's pet. But she does have a victim named Lacie from her Home, the Land of Toys, who turned into a bunny and has a liking for Rolana. The Bunny's name is now Trix, after the Rabbit from the Cereal Commercial. Romance Sh thinks love is a waste of time. She used to have a bit of a crush on a jack named Daun , but she thought he looks down upon her since he is a Royal, and she was right. He had cheated on her for another girl, who he said was prettier than Rolana, so he dumped her on True Hearts Day. The jacks by her house tend to take advantage of her innocence and try to torture her by calling her names like jackass, like most kids at Ever After High. And one time, Lana wrote a love note to herself saying it was from a secret admirer so everyone would get off her case about being single and unloved. Quotes In Italian Outfits Basic/Wave 1 She has her long hair in a braid, wearing her hood which has 2 holes on the top so her ears could pop through, a pine green cap, a heart shaped nose peircing, a hoop piercing on her left ear, and a stud on her right ear, a chain necklace with a horseshoe locket, a long sleeved orange shirt with a brown coat, chain belt, and pine green shorts with tights underneath and hoof black shoes with metal heels. Legacy Day Hair in a braid, a chain necklace, a green cap with 2 holes for her ears, an orange and green shirt, a chain belt, green skinny jeans, and black boots with wooden heels. Thronecoming Hair in a longer braid, pine green hat wrapped with a whip and chains hanging off the edges, a one strap orange shirt, a whip and chain belt, a whip decoration wrapping around her left arm, a chain bracelet on her right wrist, a donkey masqurade mask in her righ hand, a pine green cape like skirt, red leggings, a chain wrapping around her left leg, and black muddy boots with stiff chain and whip heels. Getting Fairest Hair down, a green robe, a chain going down connected to robe, an orange dress, a red ripped up belt, red ripped up trim on the dress, white knee socks, orange shoes with red heals. Wave 2 Hair in braid, long sleeve orange shirt, a green tank top, a red belt with chain decor, a red and orange skirt also with chain decorations, green leggings, and orange boots with silver heels and decorated with chains Wave 3 Hair in Braid, a brown coat, a boy's baseball cap with her ennissials, a green shirt, orange leggings, brown boots with green design and horseshoe heels with chains. At Home An orange top, chain straps, a red belt, red earrings, green skirt, green gloves, red shoes and heels that look like wheel barrel wheels. At The Carnivale Orange top with a chain strap connected to a horseshoebroach, silver colored leggings, a ripped green skirt, and orange and green hoof looking shoes. Beauty Pageant An orange hat with red and green trim, a green top with chain straps and orange sleeves, a red belt, an orange skirt with red sewn zigzags, white knee high socks with green trim, and red mary-janes. Additional Classes She is also in the Glee Club that was created by Sir Ratty (Flamette's Oc) Trivia * Her first language is donkey * She has a bad relationship with Larry Esel * Her real haircolor is black * She has dangerously bad schizophrenia. * She wears glasses * She was really adopted. * Her stepmother's name is Donya * Her Middle name is JennyFur * She can't dance * She sleep walks * she has dilated pupils * She is able to do an impression of Apple White. * She has a secret guilty pleasure - gambling, maybe other things. * She can win any game involving gambling, pool or cards. * Her favorite food is wheat thins * She is born in the spring time on April 15th, but none of her friends remembered. * Her skin is really darker and furrier than showed because she wants to be more human, so she takes a vitamin making her appear more human. * She secretly goes to dances and proms masked as the mysterious famous-yet-unknown breakdancer, ''Jammin' Jack. Questions '''Dear Rolana, How would you react if Apple White and the Royals invited you to go somewhere with them? -Anonymous I actually wouldnt really be interested, i would be stunned and feel like i exist, but i wouldnt be interested... -Rolana Dear Rolana, If you had to give up your humanity and be a donkey permanently to save someone, would you? - Anonymous I would, because my friends and family are more important to me than my humanity. -Rolana Dear Rolana, Is There a person in particular you look up to, Lana? - Abigail Thief No, because i do not favor in having a rolemodel. - Rolana Dear Rolana, Have you ever wanted a friend? - Misha Friends? FRIENDS? WHO DO YOU THINK I AM, POPULAR? I AM FRIENDLESS SO DEAL WITH IT - Rolana {If you want to ask Lana a question, put the question in the comments and the oc who is asking the question and i will put it under this category :3 } Mirror Blog Song that is known in EAH for Rolana singing it The Hanging Tree- adrisaurus Theme song Dream On- Aerosmith Gallery Thronecoming Rolana.png Rolana Legacy Day.png Rolana Revamp.png|Revamp of Original Rolana Candlewick.png|ORIGINAL DESIGN Rolana Destiny.png|Rolana in animal form Rolana Wave 2.png|Rolana Wave 2 Rolana Getting Fairest.png|Getting Fairest Rolana More Present Day Rolana.png|Wave 3 Rolana All Ears.png|Webisode Rolana Donkey in Girls Clothing.png|Rolana's "At Home" Outfit Basic Ro.png|Permanent Wave 1 Rolana Rolana Card Update.png|Card Rolana Carnivale.png|Carnivale Rolo Rolo Beauty Pageant.png|Beauty Pageant Cedar And Rolana.png|Cedar and Rolana Rolana Wave 1.png|Rolana Wave 1 Rolo Legacy Day.png|NEW LEGACY DAY Rolana the Duchess.png|Rolana the Duchess Lana in Pleasure Island.jpg|Lana Disney Version Lana Gif FULL.gif|Rolana Gif Landy.png|Landy :3 Rolana Wave 1 REVAMP.png|ADDED STUFF :3 Category:Rebels Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Equines Category:Mishachu Tubby's OCS Category:Pinocchio OCS